Edge of a Knife
by Enelya Arcamenal
Summary: When tree girl discover a old tiara they are thrown into a world they didn't even know existed. Each one is special to a prophecy, a prophecy that tells of the end of the world. if M.E is to survive these girls will have to help or it will end. Each stands upon the edge of a knife. Will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Heya! Was' up? This is my new story. Edge of a Knife. If your here cos you read my other story(Just give me a reason) And came here because I told you about it, WELCOME! If you are here because someone told you about it(Though i sincerly doubt THAT) DOUBLE WEELCOME! And if you are here because you read the summery thought, dosn't sound like shit, i'll give it a go. HEEEEEEEEEELLO! (If you are wondering, YES I am crazy. Most of the time anyway.)

This story is about- WAIT! Why am I telling YOU? I mean, Why am I TELLING you?" No offence . ;) I am not going to tell you, You will just have to read on. ANYWAY!(I say that WAY to much) This chapter is not about the main story. Its literally a basic intro but helps you understand the rest of the story. I wish I Understood the rest of the story. I'm quite lost when I get to TTT oh well, plenty of time to make it up. Enjoy!

There is a prophecy that is heard all over middle earth. It is sung in the halls of Elves and chanted in the cities of Men. It is even whispered in the deepest darkest corners of Mordor. For this prophecy fortells of wonderful, dangerous things. The salvation of the Elves. The clensing of Men and The bane of Mordor. It was first told when the ancient Elves came to Middle Earth. Passed down generations. Whispered in dark corridors. The secrets passed from the bed at night. On and on and on. On the never ending road to freedom, when it would finally come true.

Until it reached Mordor. Though short it struck fear into hearts. The '_Moriaer'_ dark ones heard it. They became terrifyed, Mordor's bane. What ever could be so terrifying? Sauron heard of this prophecy and forged the nr ring. The ring to rule them all. The Elves called it _I'tela en dae' _The end of shadow. Men named it the Ender Prophecy. In mordor it is simply known as 'Death'

The Enders Prophecy

_From the starry mirror they come, _

_The ageless warriors_

_Tainted by their future they hold_

_onto the success of the past and present_

_One crowned, to see through what others can not_

_One pure to take what is poisoned_

_from Men_

_The last one invisible, heart broken and tortured,_

_to save the elves in angelic peace _

_Or never shall the bane of Mordor_

_RISE_

A/N

Short, I know but it sets the scene. If this were a movie this would be told with a powerful voice, like galdreil. Actually Galadreil probably would read it. Not that it would ctually be turned into a movie! Any way. I have somethings to say.

1) I know thats NOT how the ring was at=ctually made. But for the perpose of this story, lets just say it is alright?

2) The elvish. Yeah. It MIGHT be a little dodgy BUT yeah. Whatever

3) No flames! Please. UNLESS my story REALLY SUCKED. Then yeah. You know what? Any reveiw is fine. Flame me! If you want. Then I can improooooooooove. But no suicidal flaming. PLEASE. No, i should just go jump off a ridge. You know what, I think I;'m going to shut up now.

4) If you dont like it. Dont read it.( That kind of contraicts number 3. No, not really. KNow I think about it, it dosn'tcontradict it at all.

I'm going to go now so my notes arn't longer than the chapter. READ AND REVEIW GUYS READ N}AND REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey! I'm glad you liked it! I thik so anyway. So this chapter is in ****'* POV. No it is not a swear word. I just don't want you to find out et. Although, if you read the next bit the first word is who it is. So maybe this is pointless. Yes, it probably is. Oh well. Enjoy.

Tari hated the place before she even got out the car. Maybe it was the gravel beneath her tyres instead of tarmac (gravel was _so _impractical) or the smell of manure and hay. She switched off the engine with a sigh and lent back into her seat. What madness could have driven her here? If she really thought about it, although this was rare, Tari wasn't much of a thinker, there were three answers to that question. Her car. Herself and her sister. And all three of them were _hers _so it was _her_ fault she was there.

Tari didn't count the first two properly because although the car had driven her here _she _had driven the car. Of course she wouldn't be driving the car if it was not for her sister. One of them anyway. Thinking about it in that way made Tari's head ache. **'**_**Maybe thats wh you dont get many philosophers these days, they are all lying at home with migranes' **_Tari wasn't the brightest pea in the pod. But she was original, there was no denying THAT.

She stepped out of her car, a shiny new mazerati something or othere. She didn't particularly care about that side of things. It was expensive, fast and pretty. What more could she wish for. _**'A lot' **_a voice in her head told her but she shook it away. The voices in her head meant she was carzy and she didn't want to be crazy. Tari maybe be stupid but she was not ungrateful. She was glad for everything, even the voices in her head. However she was mostely glad of the massive silver spoon that was in her mouth at birth. (If you really want to bee accurate perhaps a SHOVEL would be more suited.) A metaphorical spoon that is. She was most definaty not born with a shovel in her mouth, or a spoon, or a knife, or a fork, or any other kitchen utensil for that matter.

She silently survayed the area. There were only two other cars in the lot. A beaten pick up truck and a sleek hot pink ferrari. Unfortunatly she knew bth cars well. Both belonged to her sisters. Her thoughts darkened she hadn't spent a whole afternoon with them aloone for months. Not after last time. That poor poor mall was left in a frenzy after the argument they had had. (Just so you know, if you are curious, which you probably are not, but i'll tell you anyway, They all went to a mall, had an argument and wrecked the main lobby bit. It was a disaster. A very fun and entertaining disaster.) She walked through the front gate and assessed her surroundeings. '_**Even worse then I thought it was going to be.' **_she thought. _**'I wonder if they have a prize for being shit?' **_her question never got answered becaus eshe was inteupted by someone. Someone in Gucci shorts, Versace top and Armani heels. _Estella._

Estella was one of Tari's sisters. And she to had been dragged into this crazy thing as well. "Tari?" Estella inquired "Thank goodness you're here! I was begginning to think tht I would have to brave it alone." She made it sound like they were going into the wilderness. They were not, they were going horseback riding. Tari detested horses and she was pretty sure they hated her to. She would rather be shopping or texting or... or... or... or. Her mind grabbed at random stuff but that was it. Shopping and texting. That was her life. Even Estella had more than that. A job, boyfriends, the lot. Tari wanted a job, she wanted it like she wanted a new pair of Dolce and Gabbana pumps. Very badly indeed. But no job suited her, or rather she suited no job.__

She steeled herself. She had to srvive the afternoon then she would think about jobs. Or then again, maybe she wouldn't. So she and Estella waited, and waited and waited for sister number three. "Ten minuetes." Estella cried, "Ten minuetes then i'm going home." Tari agreed, usually their sister was never late. They lounged by the gate making small talk. "How is your boyfriend?" , "When will you get a job?", Isn't the weather nice." It just got more and more awkward. Until Tari felt as if she would explode, now she remembered why she didn't talk to Estella. Because in a conversation Estella just talked, she did not shut up and she only talked about how perfect she was. Luckily there wasn't time to explode as her sister came round the corner of the stables broom in hand.

Lessien MacIntyre was not particularly noticable, more like invisible. Not because she was small, no, Lessien was tall, very tall. It was because she was ordinary, at least Tari and Estella thought so. Lessien was no witch, her features were not repulsive but they were _forgettable_. And they forgot about her alot. Like that time last week. It was at dinner and Mama had started about how only Lessien had a job and started about how stupid the job was, how disapointing it was that she hadn't chosen a better job. Papa had added that Lessien wasn't the daughter he wanted. Estella and Tari had but the matchstick to the fuel saying they honestly didn't know what they had been thinking when they adopted her. Lessien had fled the room and not come out for weeks. The thought of it made Tari blush. She shoved it to the back of her mind and turned back to the present.

Lessien was frowning. "Why are you here?" her oice was cold. She didn't like them much anymore. "Estella and me, we decided to come surprise you." Tari explained.

"Go away." Tari blanched at the ice in her voice.

"Is it about dinner last week?" Estella sneered. Lessien whipped around.

"No." she looked flustered. "I'll get you horses." Tari let it slip. Lessien was weird. What else was new. _**'Not those shoes.' **_Tari noted looking at the ratty keds on Lessiens feet. What she needed was a good pair of chanel shoes. Lessien led them to a row of stone stables. Three horses stood in them, already tacked up. Tari bit her lip, was this really a good idea. Lessien led them out onto the main yard. The three horses looked terrifying. Snorting and stamping, Tari paled. What the hell was she doing? Estella grinned evilly at her, as Lessien boosted her up onto a dark black horse. "This is Tobias." Tari was put on a smaller pony. "Goldeelochs." Lessien told her, she then mounted her own horse, a stunning bay called Eskerina.

Lessien led them out the yard. Tari shreiked, this was scary. Lessien taught her how to hold the reins, how to sit properly and before she knew it she was bouncing up and down in a trot. It took a lot of screaming and cluching of the horses mane but eventually Tari began to relax. It even became fun and soon enough they were laughing and chatting, slightly reservedly(not a word! I know but hey, dont tell.) but chatting none the less.

"Guys?" Lessien started nervously "Theres a place I want to show you. In the woods."

"Sounds...ream." Tari replyed. Estella laughed.

"You can so not do Essex." She smirked.

"Oh no you didn't." Tari shot back in a rubbish immitation of Joey Essex. It failed. Epically.

"Shut up." Lessien cried. "Come on, lets show you the place." hey rode through the woods fo several minuetes. Until they came to the most beautiful place they had ever seen. The trees had a healthy glow and even though it was the middle of autumn the trees still bore all their leaves. The grass was a bright lush green and the flowers were vibrant colours. No light filtered through the branches of the trees but there was a glow in the glade. Like it was blessed. Everything shimmered with a sort of spark. It was full of life, a world away from the devon coutryside they all knew.

"Lessien..." Tari breathed

"This place is ... breathtaking Estella added. They looked around then in wonder. A true proper wonder. Tari was shocked how could one place in the earth be so beautiful, so timeless? It made her feel unworthy. Maybe this was why Lessien liked it here, because it was way more beautiful than her. Tari immediatly felt guilty for thinking that, even though it was mainly true. She was saved from a deep embarressment by a shiny think on the ground. It was half buried in the earth and was mostly rusted over. She bent down to inspect it. Gently teaseing it out the grass she took a closer look.

It was a crow, fit for a queen. It was made out of a type of silver and was bent into many types of shapes. Leaves and circles, swirls and flowers. Right smack in the middle of all this was a large diamond. It shone in the glow of the clearing, its light broke into many shardes of colour. Although it was dirty Tari could see that wih a bit of spit and sleeve it would be beautiful.

"What have you got Tari?" Estella crouched behind her staeing in awe at the crown. "Its a womens." She added.

"How do you know?" Tari questioned.

"Just do." Estella shook her head. "Whats that writing there say?" Round the bottom of the crown were several sentances. They weren't written in english.

"Lessien, come her." The two called their sister over, Lessien was the smart one, she knew five languages fluently. She fluttered over to them and picked up the crown.

"Umm, its not any language I know." she admitted.

"Thats a shame." Estalla looked upset. Lessien sighed and stared at the crown for a long time. Suddenly a fog cleared from her mind. She knew this language, but didn't know how.

"_Pure one. Poikaer. Crowned . Then, Nwalmaer. _Tormented_ one." _The words poured from her mouth like water. How did she know that, Tari thought. Estella grinned.

"Crowned one? Thats me!" She grabbed the crown and jammed it on her head. Nothing happened. Then slowly a fog grew in Tari's mind, her eyes turned glassy and her limbs felt like treacle. Her whole body ached and screamed thm stopped. She was floating. Falling down down down. Then it hit her. Like a tonne of bricks. The Cold.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Are you enjoying my story? I wouldn't know because hardly any of you review! I don't mean to be rude but the unicorns made me say it, or actually there probably isn't any unicorns in Middle Earth. It would brighten everything up though wouldn't it. I mean how cool would it be to have Frodo riding up Mt Doom on a unicorn! I think shadow fax was a unicorn but Gandalf chopped the horn off. But all unicorns aside I will tell you the truth. GOLLUM made me do it! I am being serious! He came up to me and said "Say it. SAAAAAAAAAAAY it. Say it for the precious." He needs to go in a mental institute. I often wonder what he's been smoking. Hopefully not unicorn horn. Anyway, every time you review, follow or favourite Gollum goes to a mental ward!

Anyway. This chapter is about... I'm not sayin! You'll have to read it to find out. But, I have a question. So please answer it in a review or something, I want to know what you think. So, which sister, (Lessien, Estella and Tari.) is which girl of the prophecy, (the crowned, the pure or the tormented one). Which one is which? I know who which one is but I want to know who you want each one is. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lessien thought she was knew what cold was.

Cold was falling into a snowdrift in the Alps without your thermals on. Cold was accidentally locking yourself in the -10 degrees super freezer on a Pizza Express tour in only a tank top and shorts. Cold was standing for hours in the freezing snow and wind with your mom waiting to go into a new designer department store dressed in only thin leggings and a tiny jacket that is only like three millimetres thick. Then when actually in the store buying yourself a pot of Vaseline jelly which your smother all over your face so its about two centimetres thick, in the vain hope that having a ton of blubber on your face will keep it warm. Only to find out that the snow and wind has increased ad gotten even colder so that your blubber mask turns into a freezing jelly facial. And just to make things even worse the snow sticks to the jelly mask and makes you look like the abominable snowman in a prada coat. That was what cold was.

Or so she thought. It turned out that cold was being dumped in a lake. A freezing cold lake. She also thought she knew what pain was. Breaking both your arms falling off a horse. Almost crippling yourself when you fall out your window. Burning yourself in a fir. That was pain. Or not. Lessien had never been wrong so many times. She hurt all over. Her legs ached and her arms felt like they had been whipped a thousand times. And her head, her head felt like it had been cracked open. She felt like the female Humpty Dumpty. And her throat burned like hell. It was only then she realised that she was under water and she couldn't breath. Her frozen limbs moved into action as she thrashed and kicked towards the surface. She took a breath of clean fresh air, it felt like soup in her mouth. Her brain whirled and spun confused by the cold.

Several thoughts entered and left her brain with her really noticing until she found one to hold on to. Her sisters, Tari and Estella! Tari couldn't swim and Estella only got up to stage four. She spun her head round all the lake until she saw them. They were about two metres away and clinging onto each other. She relaxed when she saw them, her mind turning toward more pressing matters. Like, where the hell were they. A clearing, almost exactly like the one were they found the crown. Except there was a lake in it. (I mean DUH!) and it all looked, different. Instead of only a small clearing of the healthy trees, there was an entire forest of them. Not just the glade. The air to felt fresher, and she felt, more content here. As if this was where she was meant to be. It was not of course, very easy being in a freezing lake unable to move most of your limbs. She could barely manage to keep her face above the water.

"Glorfindel! We've found something!" two men came storming out of the trees much to Lessien's surprise. She gasped as another man joined them. He was tall and had blonde hair past his shoulders. On the side of his head were delicate braids, _warrior braids_, she some how knew what they were. The two men beside him looked exactly the same, twins. They both had long dark hair also past their shoulders. Their warrior braids matched the blondes.

"Glorfindel? What is this?" One of the twins said. He was slightly taller than the other one. Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. "Only the valar knows. Elladan." Elladan? Glorfindel? Strange names.

"The prophecy!" The shorter twin exclaimed as if the thought had only just come to him. Glorfindel nodded.

"It is most likely. Three girls. But where is the starry mirror? "

"The lake! It reflects the stars." He pointed up towards the clear midnight sky. Indeed the stars shone brightly and the lake caught the lake dotting it with spots of light.

"Clever Elrohir!" Elladan grinned. So the other twin was called Elrohir? Lessien felt rather self conscious just standing in the lake swimming while the men discussed them. She shivered and gathered up her courage.

"Excuse me?" She piped up. It got the men's attention. They whipped the heads towards her in surprise. She could talk! (_GASP_) "If your talking abut us." she gestured towards Estella and Tari who were ogling the men. "Then if you would get us out of this lake then we can be of on our way." The men shook their heads and one of them stepped forwards. It was Glorfindel.

"You cannot go home, we must take you to Rivendell first, then you may get on you way. I presume you come from Gondor?" He was polite but there was stern edge in his voice, he sounded slightly frightened.

"Gon – dor?" Estella recovered enough to speak. "No we come from Devon, in England."

"England? There is no such place in Middle Earth. Maybe you hail from Rohan? Elladan cut in.

"Rohan! Where on earth is that? And middle Earth? What is that."

"It is where you are. Come Elladan? Elrohir? Get them out." The men waded into the lake to fetch the Girls out. Lessien was dragged out rather rudely by Elladan. Who grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She collapsed onto the grass in relief, her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. A chill breeze flew through the clearing. The men whistled and three horses wandered into the clearing. Elladan heaved Lessien onto the grey horse and mounted behind her. Estella was with Glorfindel and Tari shared with Elrohir. They trotted through the woods breaking into a swift gallop when they broke free. They raced through the plains and through mountains. Lessien felt the wind tousling her hair. It felt amazing. The wind began to dry her off, slowly she began feeling better.

She didn't trust these men. She didn't particularly trust anyone but, for some reason she could do nothing. It scared her, she was used to being in control. Not being controlled. After several hours of riding in which she now had a sore butt, they reached a bridge. It was a pretty bridge the stones were glowing and the iron rails were twisted into marvellous shapes. But her gaze wasn't on the bridge but on Rivendell. It looked amazing. Clusters of houses, corridors with silk drapery's and gardens of grass so green it wasn't possible. She felt her breathing relax at the sight of it, she hadn't realised she had been strained. They thundered into the town with a powerful rear the horses stopped. Clusters of people hung around and wandered around them. Lessien looked at them, hard. All their hair was long, and their skin pale. But then she saw their ears. They. Were. Pointed. Lessien felt dizzy, her head spun. And then she fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she awake Lord Elrond?"

"It is hard to tell Elladan. Her sisters? Are they well?"

"Yes. The healers took care of them."

"Where did you find them?"

Lessien could hear people talking. Talking about her. There voices were misted and she couldn't see properly. She could guess there were two people, Elladan, the twin who rode her here and this Lord Elrond.

"In a starry mirror _Adar."_

"A starry mirror?" Elrond's voice hardened.

"Do you think?"

"I honestly hope not Elladan. I hope not."

"But, surely the salvation of the elves, that's a good thing."

"I do not think that is true, I think it has something about us leaving for he grey havens." Elrond sighed. "Leave her, get Arwen to come talk to her, she is awake." Lessien listened to them leave, then slowly opened her eyes. _Elves_. But these weren't the elves that Santa Claus uses. She was confused, she felt like she was in a dream. But I wasn't, it was real. Where was she?

"Rivendell." Lessien turned her head towards the door. A woman stood there.

"Did I say that out loud?" She rasped. Her throat burned.

"No, I just knew you were thinking that."

"Am I so easy to read?" Lessien thought she was good at covering her emotions.

"No. No one else can guess what others are thinking, its a natural instinct for me." Lessien got a good look at this lady. Her skin was like snow, pure and white, her hair was as dark as a ravens wing. She was so beautiful it made Lessien's already almost non-existent ego vanish into nothing. She felt the tears prick at the corners of her eyes. The lady looked at her with kind eyes.

"Don't cry. Please. Your safe here." Lessien nodded.

"The men I here earlier. They talked about the prophecy. What is that?" Arwen sighed ad looked deep into Lessien's eyes.

"I shall tell you. If you really want. Its called the Enders prophecy. _Lasto!_

_From the starry mirror they come, _

_The ageless warriors_

_Tainted by their future they hold_

_onto the success of the past and present_

_One crowned, to see through what others can not_

_One pure to take what is poisoned_

_from Men_

_The last one invisible, heart broken and tortured,_

_to save the elves in angelic peace _

_Or never shall the bane of Mordor ..._RISE." Arwen sighed. "You, Lessien are one of those girls. If you die, so shall the bane of Mordor."

"Thats a bad thing? Right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Very bad. Certain death. Nuru, unqualë. Death, Agony." Fear passed over Arwens face. "For one and all."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Helllooooooooo! This is the next chapter! But first I have some people to mention! Its good though, good stuff.

All right: Thank you to:

AlianAnn, BrownEyedGirl87, FantasyLover1000, JenniFromTheBak, Manwathiel-Nanetheiel Redder45, DeLacus, DiamondLilyFlower and x Yaar for following!

Also thank you to

AlianAnn

BrownEyedGirl87

DeLacus

Manwathiel-Natheiel

Redder45 and

Lumina Da-Silva for favourite-ing this story! My last thank you goes to

AlianAnn, JenniFromTheBak, BrownEyedGirl87 and Manwathiel-Nanetheiel for reviewing.

In return to your question Manwathiel-Nanetheiel – No not all of them are going to die, at least I don't think so. :) I don't particularly like killing off my characters. I was simply saying that IF they were going to die, then bad things would happen. I hope this answers your question.

Right onto the chapter. So basically so far these girls have fallen into middle earth and into a lake. They were found by Glorfindel and the twins. (Elladan and Elrohir) and taken to Rivendell. There Lessien is told of the prophecy and BAM! Yeah, not so much has happened. Anyway, this chapter is in Estella's POV. So enjoy. (and favourite.[and follow {and review!}])

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lessien was still not awake. It actually pissed Estella off a bit. The elves refused to give her and Tari a tour until she woke up. (Lessien that is. Not Estella.) A man and Elladan had left her room ages ago and a woman, she had been told that it was Arwen, had went in. She still hadn't come out. Maybe some things wrong? She thought but took no action on it. Lessien would wake when she needed to. To take her mind off her boredom she decided to stalk some elves. She crept to the Garden of Celebrian. A gorgeous place that had a gleaming white statue smack in the middle. She walked over to a golden plaque embedded on the pedestal of the statue.

_Lady Celebrian. Daughter of Galadreil and Celeborn, wife of Elrond and mother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. After being waylaid by Orc's she passed to the Grey Havens and into the sea. She was a wonderful Elleth and will be greatly missed._

She heard someone else enter the garden, she turned slowly around and came face to face with a man. (I bet you can guess who it is!) He had dark brown hair witch looked like it had not been washed for ages. It was greasy and tangled. His face was grubby and thin, like he hadn't eaten for several days. Which, Estella guessed her probably hadn't as he was holding an apple and was looking at it like it was his last hope of life. Estella knew that look; it came on her face whenever she saw chocolate. He wore a brown tunic with leather boots. His cloak was torn and tatty. And he SMELT horrible. It was like a thousand skunks had just released their gas onto him and it had been festering for hundreds of years. Her eyes watered and she edged away. The man stared at her,

"Your one of those prophecy girls aren't you?" He asked. His voice was rough and husky.

"Ummmm. Me? Errr. Yeah." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "You're the one that was brought from Bree. The one that brung the ring bearer?" He nodded and looked around the garden. Suddenly she felt awkward. She scrambled for something to say.

"It's a lovely garden isn't it?" She cursed her self. The garden? What was she thinking? Luckily the man relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm Aragorn by the way, and this garden reminds me of my ….. "He broke off staring in wonder and the small tight space.

"Yeah. I'm Estella. Estella Grenadian. The statue is particularly beautiful."

"Mmmmm. It's of Celebrian. Lord Elrond's wife. After she sailed to Valinor this garden fell into ruin. The statue crumbled and the grass overgrew. It was wreck. No one came here, no one remembered. Until an elleth came and fixed it up. She got the whole of Rivendell to help. Her name is Elin. She still lives here actually. She's a healer."

"You like her?" She asked.

"I've never met her." He sighed. "I have just heard. Anyway. My heart lies with another." He turned and walked out leaving Estella standing there. God. He was cute. In a raggedy, smelly sort of way. She grinned and walked out of the garden going to find Tari and tell her about Aragorn.

Estella found Tari in a large courtyard talking to the woman that had been in Lessien's room earlier. Tari noticed her approaching and broke off the conversation and smiled at Estella.

"Hey! This is Arwen. She says Lessien's awake and that we can visit. Isn't it great?" Tari actually looked excited.

"Sure. Tari? I met someone. He was FIT!" She exclaimed. Tari smirked.

"Estella is in looooooooooove." she crooned "Spill the beans!"

"The baked ones?"

"Yes the baked ones!"

"Oh all right. I met him in the garden of Celebrian and he was a man. A man! In this place. Full of elves. He said that his name was Aragorn. I think he really likes me." As she said that Arwen excused her self a pained expression on her face. What is up with her? Estella thought turning back to her sister.

"Estella? Back to Earth please? Anyway, there is going to be a feast tonight to welcome some guests, among them are dwarves, elves and men. One of them is prince! A real life prince! So we need to look fabulous." Estella agreed. They walked over to one of the elves and asked here the dress rooms were. The elf pointed in the direction. The two sisters walked over to them and opened the doors.

"OMG! This one is perfect!" Tari exclaimed.

"No no this one." Estella cried. They had found themselves dresses and were currently deciding on one for Lessien. Estella had found a hot pink dress with poufy sleeves and Tari held an unflattering green one. The skirt on it looked like a giant bogey. A mess of chiffon and lace. "Tari! We want to make her look better. Not worse."

"But that's so hard!" Tari exclaimed not realising that Lessien stood in the door and had heard all that they were saying. "I mean, we could look UH – MAZE – ING in anything. But she, she looks like a sack of potatoes in anything. I mean all she wears is a sack anyway." As Tari ranted Estella had been getting paler and paler. She looked sick. "And Estella, I mean did you see her after she was dragged from that pool of water."

"The lake." Estella mumbled blushing a deep beetroot. Tari noticed but took no care. "She would like the green one best. You know she would Ella. You know she would!"

"Actually." Lessien cut through her voice like ice "I prefer white." She walked calmly towards a simple white dress and swiftly turned on her heel out the door. They didn't notice the crystal tears that slipped down her face. Estella turned in defeat to Tari.

"You should watch your mouth." With that she grabbed her dress and stalked out of the room leaving Tari gaping after her. _'Lessien heard. She must have heard everything.' _She thought to herself. What a STUPID person I am. How did I not notice her there.' cursing under her breath she stormed off to her room clutching her dress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So she was ugly. So ugly her sisters didn't think she could be pretty. 'Well. I'll show them. I'll show them I can be pretty.' Lessien knew it was a vain hope. Nothing could make her pretty. At all. She stared at the dress in her hands. It looked so simple, but she knew there were many layers and secrets in this dress. She sat on a patch of grass letting the dress fall between her fingers. She wanted to scream and kick something. Preferably Tari but any other elf would be fine. But time passed and no – one came. The garden remained as quiet as ever. She looked up. She knew of this garden, Arwen had told of it when she woke up. The Garden of Celebrian. She knew it was made by an elleth named Elin. She stared at the statue for several minutes. Gazing at the small details. Like the dress. The dress that looked almost exactly like the one she had picked up did. To alike for Lessien. She fiddled with the dress before coming up with what she wanted. Several sheets of paper bound to the dress with several strips of lace. Tearing at the lace bonds she snatched up the papers and began to read.

_If you want to know, my name is Elin. I'm an elleth and a healer._

_If you want to know, this dress used to belong to the great lady_

_Celebrian of Rivendell. After being attacked by orcs she came_

_Into my care, sadly the mental scars were too great. I could do _

_Nothing. Her _órë_ was fading._ _Her _fëa_ was unhealable. Before_

_She sailed to the distant lands she gave me her dress. This _

_Dress to be exact. I wish you the best of luck wearing this. Only _

_The Lady Celebrian can truly _accal_ in it._

_Elin Vanimedele of Rivendell_

Lessien's hands shook as she read the letter. The mix of English and elvish was confusing but she got the gist. This was the dress of Celebrian. Just having it near her made her feel so much better. Smiling softly to herself she slipped off to her room to get ready for

the feast that she was to attend soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tari stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs. Estella shifted beside her in her pink dress. It was long and spilt at the waist so it ballooned of into several fabrics of different shades of pink. Tari's dress was green silk. A light grassy green in several layers. Each of those layers were embroidered in black beading. They both looked stunning. Estella had curled her blonde hair into large ringlets and flicked them over her shoulder. She had fluffed her bangs; Tari had got an elf to lightly curl her hair. It fell in ebony waves down her back. Many young men (elves) stared at them. They were the belles of the feast. They waited several minutes before they decided Lessien wasn't going to show herself. "I'm surprised really." Tari told Estella as they sat down. Estella sent her a questioning look as she tucked into a vegetable salad. "Well she has pride you see. No confidence, self esteem or trust-"

"I wonder who caused that." Estella murmured. Tari glared.

"As I was saying. No trust, but she is prideful, she has to show herself. I mean, the entire population of Rivendell know about the incident and all that." She blushed.

"Oh Tari. You didn't tell everyone?" Estella scolded.

"Maybe. And I might have told them that she is coming to the feast cos she had an undeniable pride."

"Much like your un-dentable ego Mmmmm sis?"

"What can I say? I'm too awesome." They sat in silence for several minutes. "I am sorry though. Well not really. It was the truth but, I guess I shouldn't have said it." Tari admitted.

"I wish she would come down those stairs." Estella mumbled. Her wish was granted. Lessien glided to the top of the stairs. She had to admit. Lessien looked, pretty amazing. Her brown blonde hair was lightly curled down to her shoulders. It was dark at the top and faded to a light blonde near the tips. The dress was stunning. The colour was a cream ivory and was long and hung loosely round her figure. The shoulders were made from a thin ivory lace. A thin band of ribbon sat just above the waist, making sure that it didn't make her look to fat. The skirt billowed out a tiny bit but mainly hung in loose pleats around her legs. The whole thing was covered in delicate lace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lessien was beautiful. For once in her life people stared at her for what she looked like. Not Estella or Tari. All she had done was put on the dress and gently curl her hair. Arwen had helped her with the curling. She had gotten an iron rod and wrapped several layers of leather around the bottom of it. Then they had heated the metal that was bare and heated it up over the fire. Then they had gently wrapped her hair around it. Curling it in gentle waves. She felt amazing and Arwen, who glided in with her, had told her how amazing she looked. _'Like a real elleth.' _Arwen's exact words floated around her brain like a candy balloon. Sweet and full of joy. Everyone was staring at her! _At her!_

She smiled, everything was perfect. She floated down the marble staircase, down towards her sisters.

Tari and Estella were staring at what her. Tari's mouth was agape.

"Hello." Lessien whispered. Her voice catching in her throat. They didn't speak. She sat down next to Estella and started to eat. Tari's eyes narrowed at her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she hissed.

"I'm not playing at anything." Lessien hissed in retaliation.

"Right. Because we totally believe that. Why were you late? You're never late." Tari retorted.

"I was, to coin a phrase, fashionably late. Is that not so?"

"Fuck off." Tari turned back to her meal. Lost in her thoughts. Lessien made her so angry. Estella sighed and pushed her meat around her plate thoughtfully. She glanced around the hall but no - one caught her eye. They sat in silence for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been given an invite to the council of Elrond. Personally Lessien wasn't bothered about the council. All she wanted was to get home. Home to earth. Home. It seemed so distant now. So far away. She shook her head. Good things happen to good people. So she was going to stuff it up and deal with this meeting. She knew that it would most probably be boring. Painfully boring. But if that was what it took to get home, then that is what she would do. However, she couldn't help wondering what bad thing she had done, to deserve this! Landing here, in some weird place, with some weird people. Who called themselves ELVES! These weren't elves. Elves were the cute cuddly titches that made you presents. She was torn from her reverie by Elrond. He was talking about Mordor. She didn't listen, but words drifted into her mind. Mordor. Ring. Quest. However she did hear the large CLANG. Of metal on metal. She looked up and saw one of the dwarves on his butt.

IT. WAS. HILARIOUS!

She resisted the urge to laugh. However, as she looked towards the ring, which looked just like any old wedding ring to be perfectly honest) she felt a sharp pain burst into her head. It seared across her mind like lightning and words reverberated around her mind. _You are mine. You are MY slave. You will do as I say. You are my SLAVE_. She winced and tried to block the noise but it kept on going. Around and around and around. Her eyes watered and lights flashed behind her eye lids.

"Mylady?" The words snapped her out of it and the words stopped. She looked, one of the elves who she distinctly remembered as Legolas (Wasn't he a lord or something? She thought) poked her shoulder. "Milady? Are you ok?" He was whispering and she could tell the council was still going on.

"Yeah I'm good thanks." She turned her attention to Elrond. But everything blurred and her head pounded like a drum. She went over what she heard but it was to confusing. Slave. It stuck in her memory. She was a slave. Briefly she realized people were shouting, really loudly. She opened her eyes and squinted into the light. Gradually her sight returned her and she got a good look at what was going on. There was a small black haired hobbit and all around him stood men. Loads of men. Two of them were human like her. The others were an elf and a dwarf. A small person burst from the bushes. The first one had blonde ish hair and was rather FAT. Maybe he ate all the pies? He said something she couldn't hear nor cared to hear either. That was when the other small people had burst out.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" The ginger one piped up

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." The other hobbit announced looking quite proud of himself

"Well that rules you out then Pip." Pip? That was a strange name. Maybe It was shortened or something. Pip could be, Pippy. Or Pipper. Or…..or….Pippin! That was it, she felt a sudden urge to snap her fingers but fought it down. The head lf, Elrond he was called, looked thoughtful he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"WAIT!" It was Estella. "I am coming to. I may not be good at fighting, or particularly brave but I am coming." Tari nodded.

"As am I" They both moved to stand with Frodo. Lessien watched in horror.

"NO! NO! NO! You cant go. We have to get home, we don't belong here." She was desperate. Unfortunately Elrond disagreed.

"You are the prophecy girls. You must go." And so Lessien found herself walking to wards the company and stood, on the opposite side to her sisters, with the fellowship. She groaned and inwardly cursed everything around her.

THIS. SUCKED. MAJOR. BALLS.

A/N:

Heeeeeeeeey. Don't you look UH_MAZ_ING! Its not working is it? FORGIVE ME, for my horrible fetish of not updating. I am terrible. But so many bad things have been happening to me! I have a cold. My laptop was taken away. AND, I stabbed myself. Burly by accident of course. I'm not self harming. This is what happened. I was in maths class and there is this BOY. And he is so ANNOYING! (and no, I don't fancy him. He's a bitch. My friend does though. Anyway. We were using the compasses. By that


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the lengthy time between updates but I've been working on my other story. Just give me a reason. If you like this story, then you might like that one. Its about 6 girls who get thrown into M.E and fall in love. Its a bit less serious then this one and is funnier. So give that one a go because I'll update both of them but if I don t update this one. The other one will be updated. One update a week is defiantly done but more than that is a bit difficult for me. Anyway enjoy this chappie. Its a bit short but. Oh well.

BUT! I have news. Tuesday is my birthday! I am so excited. Anyway, please review! For my birthday present. Pweese?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tari was pissed off with Lessien and Estella. Lessien was being a bitch because she had to go on this quest and Estella was being a bitch because Aragorn wasn't in to her. They planned to stay in Rivendell for several months before leaving. The men had made them learn how to wield weapons. Lessien had excelled with the bow and arrow, she wasn't quite as good as the other elves but for a man (woman) she was good. Even Estella had some skill with a blade. But she, Tari, was absolutely CRAP! AT. EVERYTHING. It made her feel stupid. And useless. So she sat in the garden of Celebrian sulking. Alot.

"Milady." It was a man. Boromir. She remembered his name.

"My lord."

"Are you well?"

"No." she put it bluntly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. No there is not." She stood up and faced him. "No, there is nothing you can do and there is nothing you can ever do. You shouldn't be so frickin annoying. So shut up and go away."

"I believe you need some cheering up Milady."

"You believe wrong!" Tari snapped. It was so annoying! Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Milady. Elrond told me to invite you to a feast tonight. You will need to get ready." He nodded to her and turned on his heel. But paused. "I hope you will look as pretty as last time. Milady." And left her in the garden, jaw open staring after him.

"ESTELLA! LESSIEN! I HAVE NEWS!" She shouted grinning as she ran after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What dress should I wear?" The three sisters were lounging around on Tari's bed. Staring at the huge range of dresses that were spread out around the place. Estella was sitting on the bed. Tari was staring at the mirror holding a dress to her body. It was blue and red. Lessien thought it was ugly. VERY UGLY.

"How about that one." she pointed to one of the dresses. It was pink and black. The bodice was a light blossom pink and the start of the skirt was also that colour. The rest of the skirt was black with beading over it. Estella helped Tari into it and they looked at the mirror. She looked gorgeous.

"This is the one." Estella grinned. Tari agreed. She liked the dress.

"How about you Estella. Want a pink one?" Estella nodded and they searched through the masses of dresses. Until they found the perfect one. It was pink and white, in the same style as Tari's just less poufy. She spun around in it. She was ready. Lessien had already decided she was wearing the same dress as last time. It had been nice and she wanted to wear it one last time before they went on the quest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The music was rather folksy and lilting. Estella liked it. Sort of. It was her kind of music. She didn't like the pounding rock – pop that Lessien like. Stuff like Linkin park (Great band, I recommend them. If you like rock pop.), paramore, Greenday and Imagine Dragons. (Listen to them! They are my kind of music, I get my inspiration from them). Tari liked Miley Cyrus stuff. She couldn't stand that music. She liked the folk music. Her dress swished around her, she felt like a princess. Her sisters were right behind her as she entered the courtyard.

"Introducing Lady Estella Grenadian and Lady Tari Grenadian. She and Tari entered. The elves clapped. They smiled as they sat down with the rest of the fellowship. Tari placed herself right next to Boromir.

"And now we have their sister Lady Lessien MacIntyre!" Lessien sailed down the stairs to a thunderous round of applause. She was well known throughout Rivendell for her clumsiness. And her blushing at everything. It was quite funny actually. Just to prove her clumsiness, she tripped on the last step. Everyone laughed. Her face went red as beetroot. And she walked to her seat next to Pippin.

"You are so stupid Lessien!" Tari grinned.

"Err..." There wasn't much to say to that.

"I mean, how dumb do you have to be? Tripping down the stairs isn't going to pull the boys!"

"What! No. I just tripped." Lessien mumbled.

"Pah! Thats what they ALL say."

"B...b...but..."

"No buts."

"Tari! Be nice." Estella chided her.

"Tell Lessien to stop being a self absorbed, bossy, whining, BITCH!" Everyone froze. Estella gaped. Boromir stared. Even the hobbits looked amazed. If you could call it that. Estella stood up.

"You...you...you!" she was lost for words. Lessien fled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The stables were warm and smelt nice. Safe. One of the horses was gorgeous. A beautiful white mare, with a mane so silky it was unreal. She wrapped her arms around her, breathing in its horsey smell. Tari thought she was a bitch. It stung actually. Really stung. It hurt so much, she had sacrificed everything for this quest and she gets called a bitch. A mist came over her mind, clouding her. She heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" It was like she was in a trance. Was it the fog?

"Yes" The person was an elf. He had blonde hair and was cute. She couldn't remember his name.

"Errr. Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to Milady?"

"Yourself?"

"Answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because you are currently touching my horse." As soon as he said that she pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Thats ok. Her name is Iverin."

"Ahhh."

"My name is Legolas." So THAT was his name. It was nice.

"I'm Lessien MacIntyre."

"I know. I was at the feast. I saw how your sister talked to you. Tari Grenadian, isn't she called?"

"Yes." she whispered. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Are you OK?" His voice was so concerned that it broke Lessien out of her trance. The fog that was in her mind cleared and she turned back into her usual icy self.

"Whatever. Out of my way." she pushed him out the way and stalked out the block. The ice princess had returned. Back at her room, her maid, Iranavel greeted her.

"Milady! You are back early. I have run you a -" she was cut short.

"Go away Iranavel." The elf maiden nodded and turned out the door, slightly disheartened. Lessien sat down on the bed, staring at the beautiful embroidery. It was a stony silence. She had let herself be captivated by Rivendell. It had been a trap and she had been caught. These people were kind and trusting. Something she was not and could never be. Not after what happened back on earth. The memories flashed in her mind. She cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey girlies. And Guysies if there is any reading this. NEXT CHAPTER! On wards and upwards sucker! Yeah, BOOM! I have finally got round to updating. Hallelujah yay. So, to recap, some stuff has happened and since I cannot access right now nor can I check my documents I have to go in completely blind. So this is them leaving Riven dell for now. R & R peeps.

Estella was ugly. She wore a brown tunic with green leggings. On her feet were supple leather boots stiff and new. The soles had a heavy clumpy feel to them, not at all like the soft elven slippers she usually wore. Her hair had been scraped up in a tight ponytail courtesy of Tari. Tari….. Everything was awkward between her and Lessien. Estella was fed up with being the middle one. She didn't blame Lessien for not wanting to talk; Tari had said some pretty nasty things. So Estella had been the messenger, carrying messages back and forth between them. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Estella! We are leaving soon!" Tari's voice shot through her thoughts. She stood in an exact match of what Estella was wearing. Except Tari looked worse. Her tunic was obviously several sizes too big and the boots rattled on her feet. The look on Tari's face was priceless. A look of sheer disgust and horror. It was only made funnier when Boromir entered. His tunic was far too small; you could see that quite clearly. His belly button was on show! And the pants were just….. GROSS. It was way too tight. You could see his thang. He was holding the boots in his hands an unamused expression on his face.

"Who switched my clothes?" he boomed then spied what Tari was wearing. "Oh." Estella giggled. It was an amusing sight. Eventually though they both switched clothes and were ready to go. An entire delegation of elves had gathered to say goodbye. Elrond at the head. The fellowship walked solemnly out of the gates and into the wild. Estella felt quite safe. Considering they were going into the wild. She had her sword on her belt, swinging merrily to and fro. Lessien had a bow crafted from the Lorien wood; the arrows were crafted from the same material. She also had a dagger at her side; it wasn't the prettiest of thongs. No jewels or anything, just a plain black hilt with a sliver blade. Or at least she presumed it was silver.

Tari had refused to take a weapon at first but in the end had resented when Lessien had described a gory death for her. She, like Estella had a sword at her hip. They were light swords; otherwise she and Estella wouldn't be able to lift them. The elves had worked hard for an age to make them specially. They needed to be light but sturdy. A hard mix to make but if done properly a dangerous combination. Although, if they were to light they could be hit out of the girls hands easily. So she felt safe, and the men had their weapons as well. It was going to be fine. She was going to be safe.

They walked for miles and miles. For many days and nights. Estella talked to the hobbits the most. The conversations were amusing.

"I think elves are luckiest." She told them abruptly one day.

"Yes, they are." Pippin had added.

"It explains Legolas." Estella grinned. Lessien turned back with a wired expression on her face. She slowed down to walk with Estella and Pippin.

"What explains Legolas?" she asked them.

"Elves are the luckiest race." Merry explained.

"Yup! He's hot, smart and talented." Estella swooned. Legolas seemed oblivious to her.

"I bet he wins EVERYTHING!" Pippin exploded. Lessien laughed and jogged ahead her hair swinging behind her. The hobbits look at her. "Why does Tari not like her Estella?" Pippin asked. Estella sighed and looked towards the floor. She didn't like this tale.

"You know at the feast? When our names were called out?"

"Yeah. You and Tari looked amazing." Merry nodded in agreement.

"Well did you notice our last names?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lessien swung ahead of the hobbits grinning like crazy. They were so funny. It un-nerved her though. Estella thought elves were the luckiest? Maybe. If only she was an elf, then she could do things no one else could do. Or at least Tari and Estella. Her gait slowed as she neared the front of the pack. Aragorn was ahead of her, conversing with Gandalf. Troubled as she was Lessien felt the need to run. Track had always calmed her down back on earth. Maybe she could scout ahead for a place to rest.

"Gandalf?" she called tentatively. "Can I scout ahead?" Gandalf looked against this but nodded in agreement. Pumping her arms and legs she cleared the company in no time and picked up speed. Ahead of her she could she a large plateau of small mountains. There, that was where they were going rest. Smiling to herself she spun back around and ran back towards the group. The wind lashed at her face and spun through her outstretch fingers. She felt them glide and windmill around. It made her feel free. Her eyes watered at the speed but she didn't stop, the dust swirled in mini tornadoes where her boots connected with the ground.

"A plateau. Up ahead!" she panted to Gandalf as she slowed down. Not enough though and cannoned into Aragorn at such a speed they were both knocked back under the force. Both tumbled to the floor in a dusty heap. Aragorn groaned at his aching arms and legs. Legolas helped him up before turning to Lessien. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled and she got up, landing clean on her feet. Slowly she dusted herself off and smiled.

"That was ultra-super amazing! I knocked Aragorn right down! Moo Ha ha."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There we go! Chapter 6 or something. Anyway, did any of you notice about the names. Tell me what you think it is in a review! It's quite obvious. Look in the previous chapters and tell me. Until next time.


	7. AN

A/N So, hey guys. You are probably wondering what this is doing here. Well its NOT a chapter. This is an author note that I am writing right now. So here's the shiz, I have been thinking, like REALLY thinking. Hard as shizzyness thinking and so.

I am wondering if I should stop writing fanfictions? Mmmm? What do you think. I want to start some Original Fiction which I am MUCH batter at writing. So, yeah, what do ya think? I would put this story up for adoption or long term hiatus. Maybe update every couple of months or so. Ummm yeah, so comment on what you think. I would continue with the SYOT since that is other peoples characters... well yeah. Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
